Hot Gears
by hitagashi
Summary: HotGear one shots/drabbles. Based around the 1000 Prompts list I had lying around. Ratings vary and will be changed when it's time. Look inside for individual summaries. Mostly romance and friendship.
1. 0005 Taste

******Prompt (#)********:** Taste (5)  
******Fandom: ****Static Shock**  
******Author:**** hitagashi**  
******Warnings/Spoilers:****weird eating habits, headcanon implemented**  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: ****Richie, Francis**  
******Rating:**G  
******Genre:****W****ell it's like friends only more pre-friends**  
******Summary:****Taste was... different once Francis became Hotstreak.**  
******Disclaimer:**I do not own Static Shock and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note:****S****o this was going to be something else and then NINE HUNDRED AND ONE WORDS.**

Taste was... different once Francis became Hotstreak. He remembered how things used to taste. They didn't taste like something charred. Coal was definitely not something he thought was good before either. Or charcoal. Both. But he ate them after, they tasted good. He couldn't explain it. Which is what brought him to the store... again. Someone had used his charcoal (coal was hard to come by, surprisingly) and he had about fifty bucks he could spend on it. He also didn't drink much water after that incident.

"Watch it!" It was mumbled as he accidentally bumped into someone. They seemed to freeze and he cast a glance at the person. Of course he'd run into one of the resident super heroes. He'd known for a fair bit, street smarts were good for that. Had to remember faces and mannerisms. Made him more menacing when he knew what fears and triggers to play up on. Richie Foley was staring at him with wide eyes, looking from him and to something above him. He heard a mumbled 'sorry' and raised an eyebrow.

"Foley." That said, he went back to staring at the charcoal. The blond was hesitant as he tried to reach something on the top shelf. He obviously couldn't reach, it was just out of his range. With an annoyed huff, he pulled the bag down to him and dumped it in his cart. The blond just blinked. "Need another?" A mute nod, a very definitely unmanly squeak and another set of mumbling was the answer. So put a hand to his ear and mimed for him to speak up.

"Need three more." It was quiet and the pyro wondered what the hell he was doing this for. Even as he set the bags into the blond's cart. With a frown, he turned his attention back. They were cheap. He could probably get four for just under forty. Meaning he could buy a new toothbrush and some toothpaste. He didn't notice Richie hadn't moved until he moved to grab them. Then he heard a mumbled question.

"Sorry but super hearing's **not** what I got, Foley." He had the decency to look embarrassed. He flushed, moving to push all his stuff back and then turned his attention back.

"We can share the cart. And... I **guess** I can give you a ride home if you want." He was practically grinding his teeth and his words. Green eyes were rolled and his bags were put into the metal basket. He still had to go to the tooth care aisle so he started on his way, smirking at the blond following him. "How are you gonna afford this, anyway? No offense but... yeah I'm shutting up now."

"Landlady and landlord gave me a job as maintenance. And as a bouncer I guess. Keep all the rough kids out. They don't mind my type. Just no weapons, no booze, and no drugs." And now he wondered why he was even saying this. Turning into his aisle, he was quick to grab and toss the things he needed into the cart. Then came following Richie around and grabbing what he needed for him. They got into a talk about something, he wasn't sure what, but he barely noticed they'd checked out or that he was actually helping the busy line with bagging until it was pointed out to him.

"No, it's fine, Mister um... Hotstreak." The cashiers were actually happy he was able to run between the two more packed lines. He was quick and efficient with his work, even when the grumpiest person came up. Of course, they almost ruined it. Said something about packing other things first. He had to grit his teeth as he explained you don't put raw meat with anything but raw meat. Raw chicken stays with raw chicken **only** and yes, he knew what he was doing.

"Man, that was weird." Blinking, he kept packing things away into the car Richie was driving. He'd actually written down what he did and passed it to the cashier, apparently, without Francis noticing. Saying that the Bang Baby was right. "Didn't take you for a community service kind of guy. So uh... what's all the charcoal for? Having a party or something?"

"I'm not." He considered the question while pointing out directions. "Someone in another apartment grabbed the rest of mine. I eat it." Richie swerved suddenly, chuckling oddly even as Francis had braced for impact. It was just a really, really odd day. "I pretty much burn anything I try and eat."

"I'm not judging." He wasn't. He was just laughing because they were being **civil**. It wasn't even half as awkward as he thought it could be. Not that he did. Think about it that is. He got oddly quiet, a bit of a blush on his face at that. Because he had, at one point. Before the bullying and definitely after the whole accident. Especially when they fought. Fingers gripping tighter, he pulled to a stop when directed to, giving a feeble wave and a small smile to the criminal.

"Hey Foley, think fast." He turned his head, eyes wide and then going wider when a hand ruffled his hair. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

**A week later, Hotstreak had beaten back Shiv when he went for Gear, smirk in place as he carried the injured genius to his friend.**


	2. 0240 Indication

******Prompt (#)********:** Indication (240)  
******Fandom: **Static Shock  
******Author:** hitagashi  
******Warnings/Spoilers:**language, headcanon Shiv name  
**Character(s); ********Pairing: **Richie, Francis, Shiv, Talon, Maria, Ebon, Virgil  
******Rating:**PG  
******Genre:**friendship  
******Summary:**There was never a hint, not the slightest inkling of an indication, that Shiv and Gear would be sitting together commiserating the biggest pains in the asses ever.  
******Disclaimer:**I do not own Static Shock and make no money off of these writings.  
******Note:**No, I have no idea why I wrote this. No, I don't think Shiv is crazy ALL the time. I just love them. Shush.

There was never a hint, not the slightest inkling of an indication, that Shiv and Gear would be sitting together commiserating the biggest pains in the asses ever. Shiv's being Hot Streak and Static, Gear's being Hot Streak and Ebon. All three aforementioned people are around for this conversation too, mind you. This is important. You should know, also, that Talon was keeping them there under threat of screech while the two side kicks (or so the news dubbed them) hashed out their problems. So what if one was a genius and the other a loon? They were both a bit of the other thing as well. As proven by passing complex puzzles with each statement.

"Okay so, there was this one time, right? And Boss is all angry and stuff and it's **not my fault** but he blamed me anyway and took away my fridge magnets and I had to go raiding the dumpster because that was not cool, you know?" Now, this wouldn't be so weird, this hashing out, if they weren't all dressed in their civilian clothes. Talon had forcefully abducted Hot Streak and Static from their homes and Maria had grabbed Gear on the way home. Not that they hadn't known who was who but it was weird. Maria was still there, by the way, waiting to see what happened.

"Dude, tell me about it. Did you know that in school hot head over there used to steal my glasses and stick them in the girl's locker room? I mean, I swear, if they weren't all on my side I'd get whooped." Shiv nodded, catching the puzzle thing they were working on and twisting another solution.

"He tried to pronounce my name once. And he messed so fuckin' bad, man. Kept calling me Monkey or Mickey." Richie snorted, shaking his head and sending a glare at the three men trapped there. Francis raised his hands in surrender, leaning a bit back. "It's Min-ki. Seriously."

"Oh hey, yeah, I remember that from one of the files. They kept calling you Mickey too. Isn't your last name Jeong?" He was passed the puzzle, doing another deft twist putting them closer to solving it. Shiv nodded, pout firmly in place. "Do you know how many people put a freaking t in my name? Or take out the e of my last name? It's like, do they even _**look**_ at what they're reading?" A sage nod, puzzle passed back and a click as it finished.

"Oh, hey so, I've been working at a Korean restaurant in downtown. 'Cause you know, the owner knows me and all and it's hard to find good cooks for Korean food. So we should meet up there and talk again. And you should eat the food. It's awesome." Richie laughed, nodding and tossing Shiv a bag of chips. Yeah, no one had any idea this would happen, good thing the genius was always prepare for weird things happening. "All right, new topic. How'd people react to you being gay?"


End file.
